


云甾村爱情故事

by messeating



Series: YJ [10]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 乡村土味，有车





	云甾村爱情故事

1.  
云甾村的人远近闻名的勤劳，个个都是干活的好手，随便拎一个出来，不管男女老少，放到别村去那都是轻松碾压。  
尤其是金家和郑家，这两家，嚯，好家伙，那速度，那力气，那效率，那耐力，简直了！尤其是郑家，出名都出到外边儿好几个镇子上去了！  
这么几百年了，优良的劳动基因被世代相传，就没出过岔子，谁能想，金家这一代偏偏就中招了。

2.  
他们家连续生了八个女娃，云甾村倒是没有重男轻女这种渣滓思想，毕竟女娃不比男娃差。  
可金家老俩口觉得这家里比例失调严重，还是得要个男娃。  
努力了好几年，生了个白胖的小子。  
这小子生下来就和别人不一样，水灵的，云甾村没谁比得上，就算是村花也比不上。  
全家人都疼着，名字愣是想了快两年也没给定下来。村长大爷实在看不下去了，老是叫娃娃也不是个事儿。  
“干脆叫金花吧，你看这小子可不就跟朵花儿似的吗！这么漂亮。”  
村长都这么说了，大家也都觉得合适，就这么叫了。

3.  
金花越长越像朵花了，等他长大一些了，碰上了村花选举大赛。陈子里的姑娘都不乐意去参加了。  
要知道往几年可是大把的报名，挤都挤不进去。  
可今年金花被几个玩儿的好的姑娘给推去报名了，他自己还有些不好意思，觉得自己是个男娃，怎么能选村花呢？  
“这样不太好吧？翠姐，要不还是你们报名吧，你看今年人这么少，你肯定可以的！”  
“傻呀你？人这么少还不是因为你，我老早就说过要让你参赛了，我们村儿别的姑娘知道你要去了还能报名吗！”  
“啊？真的啊？”  
“我说的你还不信吗？赶紧填表去！”  
翠儿姐是个性格跟男子汉一样的姑娘，差不多云甾村她就是姑娘们的头儿了。她特别喜欢金花，干啥都喜欢带着。

4.  
金花毫无悬念的成了村花，村长夫人给他带上那朵大红的胸花的时候他还是特别不好意思。只匆匆的说了句谢谢给我投票的大家，就跑下台去了。  
他这一谢，几乎就把全村的人都谢完了。

5.  
金花哪儿都好，脸蛋儿好，性格好，手也巧。可就一样，他不能干活！  
这可愁坏了金家全家老小，就连姐姐们几岁的孩子都拉着他手愁眉苦脸的，“舅舅这么娇气，怎么娶得了媳妇儿哦……”  
金花听着怪不舒服的，为什么非得娶媳妇儿？他不大想娶…  
他越长大，越是到了成家的年龄，金家人就越愁。既愁他娶不到媳妇儿，又愁这要是真娶上了，那这宝贝疙瘩还要去伺候别人家姑娘，他们也不乐意了。  
要知道他们养金花可不比别人家养姑娘费心少！  
更何况这云甾村的姑娘都皮实，也没多少操心的。

6.  
然后就这么熬着，金花都过了十八岁了。平时一起玩儿的姑娘们都成家了，他一个人也怪寂寞的。  
翠儿姐倒还没嫁人。  
金花他娘就寻思着，这翠儿啥都比一般姑娘要雄实一点，金花要是跟她成亲了，也不用被逼着干活了，翠儿干活可比很多男人都厉害。何况翠儿还对金花好。  
他娘跟他爹这么说的时候，他爹胡子一吹，瞪着眼睛，“这可不就跟嫁闺女一回事儿了吗？”  
他爹寻思着不太好啊，毕竟自己家金花怎么着也是个小子。  
可金花他娘不管那么多，躺床上一琢磨，心想，“可不就是嫁闺女吗！咱家金花哪点比不上姑娘了？怎么就不可以嫁了？”  
隔天就跟他爹商量着，找个好人家，把金花嫁过去！

7.  
他们跟金花也说了这个事，巧的是，金花脸一红，羞答答地说：“我都听爹娘的。”  
说完跑了。  
老两口互相看了两眼，点头道，“这事儿能成。”  
要知道上次跟他说娶媳妇儿的时候，金花眉头一皱，“娶什么娶！”  
晚上都堵气不吃饭来着，瞧这差别。

8.  
嫁是决定要嫁了，可嫁给谁，是个难题。  
长得不好的，家世不好的，干活不厉害的……但凡有一点缺点的，金家众人都看不上，总觉得亏了他们家花儿。  
就连五岁的小侄女都说，“舅舅要嫁给比翠儿阿姨好看，比翠儿阿姨强壮的叔叔！”  
“怎么能这么比呢！翠儿阿姨也是要嫁人的！”金花捂着嘴巴笑，还不忘给翠儿说两句好话。

9.  
金花他爹有天晚上匆匆赶回家，拉着金花他娘进房关上门，说是有要事商量。  
“真的啊？”  
“老郑头亲口告诉我的还能有假！”  
“怎么回事儿啊？老郑头那儿子不是出去了吗？还以为在外头找了个漂亮姑娘呢？咋突然回来了啊？”  
“说是小时候在我们村就看上了个姑娘，等着长大了提亲呐！这次回来就不走了，在选日子去人姑娘家。”  
“哪家姑娘啊？我看着云甾村，合适年纪的姑娘几乎没剩的，他跟谁提亲去？”  
“诶，老郑头也不知道，他儿子不告诉谁，我就寻思着，等他没提成亲，我们就去说说，看咱们两家能结个姻亲不。”  
“好啊，这感情好啊，他们家我放心。”  
“可不是吗，就等着吧，我都跟老郑头说好了。”

10.  
结果第二天一大早，金家门口就开始敲锣打鼓吹唢呐。四姐一开门给吓一跳，郑家那个帅小伙子领着一帮人，抬着个大箱子，还绑着红绸。  
“干啥呢这是？”  
“姐，我来提亲啊，金花呢？”  
“怎么了怎么了？”老两口跑出来一看也给唬住了，没弄明白。  
“爹娘，我来提亲，金花嫁给我可好？”  
“可你不是…你不是看上了个姑娘吗？”  
“没啊！金花长得好，我小时候一直以为他是姑娘呢！”

11.  
金花懵懵地看着一屋子的人，他爹娘已经开始说婚期了。对面坐着的人他记得，小时候老爱亲他脸。  
“你娶我啊？”  
“啊！”  
“我不会干活。”  
“我干啊，我干活可厉害了！”  
“我不会生孩子。”  
“生什么孩子啊，咱俩就够了！”  
“我…我难养活。”  
“怕什么，我保准给你养的水水灵灵的！”  
“那…那好吧。”郑二熊挺帅的，胳膊上的肌肉看着也实在。

12.  
金花的婚事就这么定了下来，结婚之前的这几天，俩人经常一块儿出去玩儿。  
郑二熊带着金花到处窜，他捉鱼，金花就给他拎筐子；他摘果子，金花就在树下面用口袋装；他下田干活，金花就在旁边坐着给他倒水递馒头…  
两家人看着他们俩甜甜蜜蜜的，大家脸上都乐开了花，张罗婚事更有劲儿了。

13.  
很快婚期就到了，六月十日，大好的日子。全村都来参加了，人那叫一个多。  
金花穿着大红色的喜服，还带着金线绣的花边，脸蛋儿红红的，比平时还要漂亮。  
郑二熊第一眼看见的时候差点就流口水了！  
当天大家都开心，金花也喝了一点酒，没喝醉，郑二熊喝的多了，到闹洞房的时候都有些走不稳路了。  
他护着他们家金花，不让闹，“我媳妇儿娇气着呢，你们别折腾他！”  
他敢跑了一群人，喜滋滋的抱着金花进洞房了！

14.  
郑二熊小心地把金花放到床上，急吼吼的就要去扒衣服。  
金花哪见过这阵势，当时就给吓哭了。“你干嘛！”  
“诶，媳妇儿，别哭别哭，”郑二熊一下子酒醒了一半，他赶紧搂着哭花脸的金花直拍背，拍地金花都咳嗽了，“你哭啥啊？我们这不是高高兴兴入洞房吗，这入洞房，不就是要干那事儿吗？”  
金花抽抽嗒嗒的，他也知道要干那事儿，他娘都给他讲过了，“可你也太吓人了！”  
说完他揉着眼睛小声补了句“真跟头熊一样”，郑二熊跟他挨得近，听得清清楚楚的。  
“花儿，我想了你这么多年，好不容易把你娶到了，还不让我激动激动啊！”  
金花一听，心里美滋滋的，也不怕了，他掀起眼皮瞅了一眼郑二熊，见他还皱着眉头盯着自己看，一脑门儿汗愣是不敢再动。  
“噗嗤——”金花一个没忍住就笑了出来，郑二熊给这笑晃了眼，傻傻的看着。  
“你还傻愣着干嘛呢！”金花脸蛋儿爆红，可郑二熊又没动作，他只能急得出声了。  
“诶，诶好，我这就来，这就来！”  
说着又把金花放平了躺在床上，这下他记着要慢慢来，轻轻来。可不就跟他说的一样，金花娇气着呢，不能折腾。

15.  
脱了金花复杂缠绕的喜服，里面是红色的丝绸内衬，滑溜溜的，摸着怪舒服。  
郑二熊继续脱，金花又用手挡了一下，说：“娘给我里面穿了衣服，说是…说是成亲都要穿，你…你可不能笑话我。”  
他护着胸口，瞪着眼睛鼓着脸看郑二熊，郑二熊脑子一团浆糊，连金花说的啥都没法儿分辨了，“娘给你穿了啥？”  
“就…就那个啊……”  
郑二熊迷迷糊糊地拉开金花的里衣，里面是一件同色的小衣。大红色，绣着金边，小小一片，遮着金花的胸脯和肚皮，带子系在脖子上，腰上也有两根。  
“肚…肚兜啊…”郑二熊眼睛都直了，金花白，穿红色特别好看。  
金花有些不好意思，他抓着床单，抿着嘴不说话，身体倒是配合着郑二熊，被脱的只剩下小肚兜。“你怎么光留着它不脱啊？”  
郑二熊捏着金花两瓣屁股，手上动作下流地揉着，“你穿着好看，回头我再给你买两件！”  
“你…你耍流氓！”金花气急了，屁股一扭，不让摸了。  
“你是我媳妇儿，这不叫耍流氓，我们这叫夫妻恩爱！”  
金花说不过他，只好闭着眼睛任由他去了。

16.  
郑二熊摸着金花屁股，嘴上也不停，啃着白生生的脖子，软软的胸肉，一路往下，隔着肚兜伸着舌头去戳金花的肚脐，金花躲不开，羞地满脸通红。  
郑二熊嘴巴移路向下移到金花腿间，热呼呼的气息扑着金花嫩生生的那根，刺激的一抖。二熊往自己胯下看了看，心想媳妇儿真是全身上下都好看，连这处都比自己好看太多。  
接着一口吃进嘴里，屁股上松开一手，摸到油膏就往金花股间的缝隙戳。  
那后面没被人碰过，金花心跳越来越快，两手抓着自己腰间肚兜的带子，却也乖乖的让郑二熊折腾。  
他想这可是自己老爷们儿，洞房都不成的话，那以后日子咋过？  
于是他努力的深呼吸，想放松自己，郑二熊好进的顺利些。  
“二…二熊你别这么轻手轻脚的，我没那么容易坏…”金花轻轻喘着气，害臊地说道。  
郑二熊动作太轻了，这么一会儿了才进去一个指节，这样下去天亮了都做不成。  
“可不就是怕弄坏了吗，这细皮嫩肉的…”郑二熊嘟囔着，试探着用了些力气，见金花只是脸红，没别的反应，便放心继续了。

17.  
两人折腾了快一炷香的时间，金花浑身软的跟水似的，瘫着身子躺在床上。  
郑二熊撑着胳膊看他，感觉自己一碰，金花就要化了，化成一滩水没了。  
金花眼睛水汪汪的，嘴唇水汪汪的，鼻子尖上额头上渗着汗，看得郑二熊浑身都热。  
“媳妇儿，我要…我要进去了啊？”他重重的咽了一口水，顶端挨着被手指戳软了的小口，酥酥麻麻的感觉从下往上，郑二熊额头上青筋都出来了。  
“嗯…”金花屁股一缩，后面跟受到惊吓一样往里一吸，刚好啜着郑二熊前端的小孔，那一下郑二熊跟疯了一样，狠狠戳到底，没等金花叫出声就接连不断地抽插进出。  
金花嘴里咿咿呀呀地叫着，眼泪也流着，可怜兮兮的，脸都哭花了。  
胳膊腿儿缠郑二熊缠得紧，郑二熊这会儿红了眼，一口咬着肚兜狠狠一扯给扯断了，金花脖子上腰上被扯出一条红痕。  
郑二熊嘴巴一刻不停地咬住了颤颤巍巍的粉粉的小奶头，金花仰着脑袋叫着，郑二熊一会儿咬一会儿吸，金花嫩嫩的胸口很快红一片，还有被咬破皮的地方，疼的他直吸气。  
“二熊…二熊，我疼…呜…我疼……”金花哭地话都说不连续了，他揪着郑二熊后脑勺刺手的短发使劲儿扯着，可郑二熊就跟吃了药似的，丝毫没反应。  
又哼哧哼哧地干了一会儿，金花嗓子都哑了，郑二熊速度越来越快，最后重重地顶到了最深处，把金花噎地咳嗽了一下，然后全部射了进去。

18.  
郑二熊趴在金花身上，还没缓过劲儿来。实在太舒服了，金花全身都又嫩又香，可口诱人极了。  
等他还想再来一次的时候，抬起脑袋一看，金花咬着嘴唇还在哭。  
眼睛都肿了，嘴唇也被咬的红红的。郑二熊撑起胳膊，一低头给吓一跳，“这是我干的啊？”  
他瞪着金花惨不忍睹的胸口，不敢相信，“你咋不打我呢？你打我，把打醒了就不疼了……”  
金花瘪着嘴不说话，郑二熊心疼地轻轻吹气，“媳妇儿，对不起，我下回不这样了，你别气我。”  
他怕金花生气了，以后都不跟他做这事儿了。  
“我扯你头发你都不动，我哭了你也不管我，我都喊疼了你还咬我……呜…”他说着又哭了起来，觉得自己可委屈，郑二熊都不疼他。  
“诶，诶诶，别哭啊，媳妇儿，我错了真错了，你再哭我得跪下了！”郑二熊急得不行，他说着就要跪着，可两人下身还连在一起的，他这一动作，那根半软不硬的东西就被扯了出来。  
“啊——，嗯……”金花先是张嘴喊了一声，反应过来立马捂着嘴，可郑二熊这动作没完，逼着他嘴里没完没了地出声。  
郑二熊也不是个傻的，瞧着自己媳妇儿这样，也不像是真疼得厉害。  
于是他又重新趴回去了，伸着舌头柔柔的舔了舔两颗咬肿的红豆豆，“媳妇儿，舒服吧？”  
“疼死了！”金花赌气，鼓着腮帮子不说实话。  
“又不丢人，告诉我，舒服吧？不舒服我立马给你弄舒服！”  
金花胸口其实没那么疼，可他就是觉得郑二熊不疼他，心里一直梗着，“你是舒服了，还管我呢……”  
“怎么不管你了？你看你这不也泄了一肚子！”他伸手抹了一把金花的肚皮，上面是金花不知道什么时候被插射出来的东西。  
金花一看浑身都开始红了起来，整个人羞地往郑二熊怀里藏，“是你的…”他小声的反驳。  
“我的在你肚子里呢！”  
“你欺负我……”金花说不过，抬眼看着郑二熊，他塌着眼角，瘪着嘴，一副委屈的模样。  
郑二熊见了马上就没魂儿了，呐呐道：“可不就是欺负你吗……”  
说完又一挺腰，把自己不知道什么时候硬起来的东西给送了进去。

19.  
金花呜咽了一声，又重新把自己埋进郑二熊怀里。缩着屁股，腰杆儿往后弯着，郑二熊进得极深。  
这次郑二熊注意着自家媳妇儿的反应，插得很慢，却很深，每一次都全部进去全部出来，把金花里面给磨个遍。  
嘴上也没停下，刚刚被咬红咬肿的地方，现在全都给轻轻柔柔地舔过。  
舔过金花的耳垂，郑二熊在他耳边喘着粗气，“媳妇儿，我想亲你，亲你的小嘴儿！”  
“嗯——”郑二熊这当口又把自己缓缓抽出去了，金花咬着嘴唇哼叫了声，“你亲啊…”声音没比蚊子大多少。  
他说完又心有余悸地加了句，“轻点儿，我怕疼的。”  
郑二熊听话地轻了很多，他进到最里面，戳着那点，小动作的磨。嘴上轻轻地啄了一口金花，见金花抿着嘴笑了，他又啄了两下，再两下…  
金花被逗乐了，他两条胳膊抱着郑二熊的脖子，黏糊糊的亲了上去。  
这下就一发不可收拾，郑二熊也不知道被戳到哪个点了，腰跟上了马达一样，比之前不知道快了多少倍，狠命往里进。  
金花上下都被堵着，他在郑二熊背上肩上乱抓着，抓出一道道深深浅浅的痕迹。

20.  
金花最后累的睡着了，郑二熊兴奋到半夜，要不是心疼媳妇儿，他还能再做上几回。  
第二天一大早，金花被腰上的酸痛给弄醒了。他一动，屁股疼得厉害，哼哼唧唧的想翻身。发现自己被搂在怀里。  
郑二熊还没醒，睡得踏实。  
金花看着他，觉得挺帅，转眼又想起昨晚，立马又红了脸往郑二熊胸口埋。  
郑二熊被这么一折腾也醒了，他用力搂了一把怀里软趴趴的人。  
“媳妇儿，早！”  
“早。”  
郑二熊低头看金花，“媳妇儿可真好看！”  
金花害羞，没说话，浅浅地笑着。  
“媳妇儿？”  
“嗯？”  
“昨晚舒服吗？还疼吗？”  
金花一愣，目光东闪西闪的，一咬牙，道：“舒服，不疼。”  
郑二熊听他这么说咧开嘴笑了，露出一口白牙。他在金花腰上揉两把，又亲了口脸蛋儿。  
恋恋不舍的穿衣服起床，去给金花端早饭去了。  
金花裹着被子在床上滚来滚去，心想郑二熊真好啊！

21.  
郑二熊硬要喂金花吃饭，金花只好红着脸给他喂。  
吃的是豆花，很嫩的豆花。  
“这豆花真嫩，好吃！”  
“跟你一样嫩。”  
“说什么呢你…”  
“本来就是…”  
“你说，我以后也能真的不干活就在家里吧，总得做些啥？”  
“怎么就不能，我们家我干活就够了！”  
“别人会笑话我的！”  
“不会！”  
“会！”  
“那…”郑二熊东看看西看看，看到自己手上的豆花，“不然你以后去卖豆花吧？”  
金花想了想，也是个挺好的主意，就开始张罗了。  
之后，“郑金氏豆花”就开业了！


End file.
